worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminology
Terminology is a helpful guide to unusual words that may pop up related to World Wrestling Insanity. All Out Riot The All Out Riot is a unique match type that typically is only held once a year at the Pay-Per-View of the same name. Competitors, after the first two, enter every two minutes at random, with a wrestler eliminated when pinned, submitting or tossed over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor. The last person standing is the All Out Riot Winner, getting a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. Battle Royal A Battle Royal is a match where multiple wrestlers compete, competitors only eliminated when they go over the ring's top rope and both of their feet touch the arena floor. Barbed Wire Hardcore A Barbed Wire Hardcore match involves the ring being surrounded by barbed wire as well as being a Hardcore match. Best Out of Three Tables Match A Best Out of Three Tables Match is a Tables Match in which the winner must not put his opponent through just one table, but two. Blood Bath A Blood Bath match ends when a competitor is thrown into a pre-prepared pool of what could be actual blood or just blood-like liquid. Career Versus Title A Career Versus Title match means a competitor bets their career that they can win a match against a champion for their title. If the competitor that made the bet loses they must leave the company. Chain/Leather Strap Match A Chain Match has the competitors joined at the wrist by a length of chain, which is a legal weapon. The only ways to win are by pinfall or touching all four corners of the ring, submissions being illegal due to the chain being potentially dangerous in this situation. A variation is a Leather Strap Match, in which instead of a chain a piece of leather joins the pair together. Championship Scramble A Championship Scramble is a match with multiple competitors and always involves a title holder. The match starts with two competitors, the additional ones being added every five minutes. The match lasts a total of thirty minutes. Each time a pinfall or submission is scored the one who made it is considered the new champion. The last person to score a pinfall or submission when the thirty minutes are up wins the match and the championship. Death By Insanity Match A Death By Insanity Match involves a cage inside a cell with barbed wire around the cell. Keycards are suspended above and must be retrieved using ladders. The winner is the first person to escape. To date only five matches have occurred, earning them the claim of Death By Insanity Winner. Elimination An Elimination contest occurs when there are at least three competitors in a match. If a competitor is on the wrong end of an elimination condition, typically a pinfall or submission, they must leave the match and can no longer participate. The winner is the only contestant who isn't eliminated. Falls Count Anywhere A Falls Count Anywhere match means that pinfalls and submissions can be counted anywhere, not just inside the ring. FCA matches are frequently no DQ, though there are exceptions. Fatal Four Way A Fatal Four Way is a four competitor match, which unless given another stipulation can be one by one competitor simply submitting or pinning any opponent. First Blood A First Blood match only ends when one competitor is visibly bleeding, the one who isn't being declared the winner. Gauntlet Match A Gauntlet Match has two wrestlers start in the ring and after one loses by pinfall or submission the next competitor enters until all of the booked wrestlers have fought. The winner is the wrestler to score the last victory. Hardcore Hardcore refers to wrestling in which weapons are legal and often encouraged, there being no disqualification. Sometimes called garbage wrestling. Hardcore Roulette Hardcore Roulette is a kind of match in which several hardcore matches are listed on a wheel that is then spun, the one that it stops on being the kind of match the competitors will have. Hell in a Cell A Hell in a Cell match is similar to cage match, save escaping the cage does not result in a win and the cage in question has a roof. House of Glass A House of Glass match features broken glass and panes scattered around the ring, with the winner being the one to put their opponent through a pane. Insanity Rules An Insanity Rules match means anything goes, usually resulting in hardcore wrestling and a great deal of graphic violence. I Quit An I Quit match is a no disqualification match that only ends when a competitor declares that they quit. Iron Man Iron Man matches are matches that only end when the time limit has been reached. Pinfalls and submissions are tallied at the end of a match and the wrestler with the most points in their favor wins. Ladder Match A Ladder Match involves a prize, typically a Championship, being suspended above the ring with ladders located just outside of it. The winner is the first person to use a ladder to retrieve the suspended item by unhooking it and holding it aloft. Last Chance Match A Last Chance Match singles out one competitor and if they lose they're forced to leave the company. Last Man Standing A Last Man Standing match is where the only way to win is be the last competitor standing when the referee reaches a count of ten. Standing entails being at least on one's knees, and due to its nature it is typically no-DQ. Loser Leaves WWI A Loser Leaves WWI stipulation means the loser of a match must stop competing in World Wrestling Insanity. Lumberjack A Lumberjack match is where other Wrestlers surround the outside of the ring. If at any point a competitor falls out of the ring it is the job of the Lumberjacks to attack the competitor and put them back in. Mini-Riot A Mini-Riot is a smaller version of the All Out Riot match (see above), having far less entrants. Competitors, after the first two, enter every two minutes at random, with a wrestler eliminated when pinned, submitting or tossed over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor. The last person standing wins the match, whose prize varies. No Time Limit A No Time Limit match is a regular match but if for some reason the contest lasts longer than is regularly alotted it simply continues. Proving Ground Match A Proving Ground Match is where a challenger is given the chance to win a future shot at a championship if they can defeat their opponent, the champion they'd be challenging. The match also has a 20-minute time limit so if the challenger lasts that long they still technically win as they'll be allowed a title shot within 60 days, even if the title changes hands before the match happens. Singapore Cane A Singapore Cane, also called a kendo sword, is a slang term in wrestling for a Shinai, a weapon used in the Japanese martial art of Kendo. Singapore Cane Cage Match A Singapore Cane Cage Match is a cage match but with Singapore Canes allowed as legal weapons, several suspended above the cage as well as along the sides. Special Guest Referee A Special Guest Referee is a unique referee for a match, in that the referee is not someone typically trained to be one and usually a wrestler. Special Guest Referees are used for a variety of reasons, including to ensure bias or non-bias. Strap Match A Strap Match involves a leather strap that must be used to hogtie a competitor, after which the person who tied the other must touch all four corners to win. Street Fight A Street Fight is a Hardcore match in which weapons are freely distributed around the ring, and occasionally also sees the competitors fight in street clothes. Tables Match A Tables Match involves a series of tables being set up outside the ring. The only way to win is for one competitor to put the other through a table, breaking it. Submission Match A Submission Match means the match can only be won by making one's opponent tap out to a submission hold. Texas Death A Texas Death match has no count-outs and no disqualifications, pinfalls being counted anywhere in the state of Texas. The only way to win is via pinfall, after which there's a twenty second rest, and finally after which the pinned competitor has ten seconds to get to their feet or be eliminated. Torture Chamber A Torture Chamber match is a cage match where the idea is to eliminate one's opponent by making them fall outside of the cage with both feet hitting the ground. Weapons are allowed in the match. Two Falls Match A Two Falls match is a sort of reverse elimination match. Thre competitors fight and the first one to get a fall wins and leaves. The match then continues until a second fall occurs, the one who made it also winning while the one who failed to get a fall in their favor losing. Utopian Rules An Utopian Rules match, commonly seen when the Utopian Championship is contested, is a Falls Count Anywhere match. In the match competitors can make pinfalls and submissions outside of the ring so long as the referee is present. Vacant Vacant is a term used when there is no current champion for a particular title. Weapons Match A Weapons Match features various weapons laying around the ring and ringside area that can be legally used in the match. Category:Gateways